


Future Perfect

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Catra is alone and hurt in the mountains,  but not for long.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



> I am very sorry this didn't appear in your gifts for the longest time, Katherine! For some reason, your username wasn't in suggestions. I apologize with all my heart!

Catra was straight out not having a good time. Well, it’s been a very long time since she has last had something she could call a good time (it was probably in the Crimson Waste with Scorpia – _don’t think about Scorpia, dammit!_ ), but her current situation was particularly not good.

One, she barely managed to run away after the princesses and a whole bunch of their allies managed to overthrow Horde Prime once and for good. Catra held no hope they would forgive her for cooperating with the galactic tyrant, and even if they did, there was also the whole “attempting to destroy the world in a suicidal temper tantrum” thing from not long before that.

Two, she was all alone. Glimmer, her former co-conspirator made it clear they are cooperating only because of an “enemy mine” situation well before the final showdown. She’s been on the run with Double Trouble, but earlier that day the other teen left without a word. She really should have foreseen it. She was so stupid for trusting them.

Three, she was currently high in the mountains, alone, without any mountain-specific equipment. Four, it recently started to rain, and the surface of the road turned muddy and slippery. Five, as you could guess, Catra was desperately searching for a dry place to wait out the rain. And six, the traitorous surface made her slip and fall several dozen meters down the slope, only her sharp claws digging into the ground saving her from falling much further.

“ _Dammit_ ”, thought Catra. She tried to stand up, but couldn’t take a step. Her right ankle seemed to be badly hurt, sprained, possibly broken, and the few things she actually had on herself scattered and covered in mud, making them useless. Catra felt as if some higher power chose her specifically as their favorite chew toy.

Feeling humiliated, the girl crawled under a large bush nearby. It didn’t help much, but at least it would make her less soaked than staying in the open would. While there, she studied her claws. Almost all of them were damaged and wouldn’t be of much use if she had to climb again, or worse, fight off some hungry wild animal thinking of her as of a potential meal. Plus it’s been so cold. Catra hugged herself, but it didn’t help much with the feeling of cold, and the rain seemed to become even stronger. The sound of rainfall made Catra feel sleepy.

“ _Don’t fall asleep_ ,” Catra thought to herself, “ _don’t fall asleep or you won’t ever wake up_.” But it was for nothing, and despite the cold and pain, Catra lost consciousness.

***

When Catra started to wake up, she realized a few things. First, she was no longer cold or wet – indeed, her clothes and body were dry and she seemed to be… wrapped in a blanket? Catra’s eyes opened wide. She was in a small tent, and there wasn’t nobody else present. She sat up and tried to stand up, but that damn blanket was in the way and she fell back to the ground as she tried to untangle herself from it.

That caused her to realize more things about her situation. Two, her claws were now healed, and were sharp and shiny. Three, her ankle didn’t hurt at all. Catra tried moving it in different ways and yep, it seemed to be fully healed. Just how much time has passed? How long has she been unconscious?

And finally, four: she was wearing a set of pastel colored pajamas, something a princess would wear. Catra felt disgust at the soft, warm material. Precautions be damned, she had to know who took care of her (and she had her suspicions about who it was).

She finally managed to leave the tent in dignity, and just as she expected she found Adora and Scorpia fussing around a bonfire, apparently trying to cook something in the primitive conditions. Scorpia heard her first, and immediately turned to her smiling happily.

“Catra, you are awake!”, she called and immediately ran to hug her tightly. Catra didn’t try to escape, she didn’t know how healed her ankle truly was.

“I am so so glad to see you again!”, Scorpia continued, “We’ve been searching for you for weeks, all across Etheria, and had not Double Trouble came to us we could have missed you again!”

Scorpia started crying and Catra looked around. There they were, the traitor, sitting under a tree and reading a book, ignoring everybody. The nerve!

“So you could lock me in a prison like a criminal, huh?”, said Catra, “how long have you been keeping me captive already?”

“Catra”, said Adora, expression serious. While Catra was focusing on Scorpia and Double Trouble, Adora has silently came close and now the girl was _standing way too close to Catra’s face_. Catra blushed fiercely.

“We haven’t been holding you captive, we found and rescued you yesterday,” Adora explained.

“Yesterday?,” Catra was surprised, “But my claws! My ankle! You don’t have the sword anymore!”

“The power of She-Ra lies in Adora, not the Sword of Protection, Catra,” explained Scorpia, smiling softly.

“Uh,” muttered Catra, “But, like, that’s not the point! The point is that I am about to be taken to Bright Moon and thrown into some damn prison!”

“There won’t be any prison, you silly cat!” said Double Trouble, throwing their hands dramatically and accidentally throwing the book they were reading. Serves them right!

“They are here to help a friend, renew the friendship between the three of you., and to offer you an award for helping overthrow Horde Prime!”, explained Double Trouble as they got up to look for their book in the bushes.

“Really?”, asked Catra in surprise.

“Really!” replied Scorpia, hugging her harder, and Adora grinned.

“We have missed you so much,” said Adora, looking as if she were about to cry, and Catra found herself crying too. Scorpia finished her hug to allow her to wipe her tears with her sleeve, but as soon as she did she found herself in another bear hug, this time by Adora.

“I missed you so much!”, Adora cried, “I thought you perished in the final battle and that I’ll never see you again, never have the opportunity to say that I love you!”

“Wait, what?”, now Catra’s surprise was off-charts. Her lifelong crush loved her too?

Adora kept silent for a few seconds, before she repeated, “I love you, Catra.”

“Wow,” said Catra, “Just wow.”

Adora broke her hug and took a step back, looking suddenly very, very sad.

“It’s fine if you don’t, I just-,“ Adora started to explain, but Catra had none of it.

“But I do,” replied Catra, launching herself at Adora, their lips meeting as the two girls fell to the ground.


End file.
